Triwizard Tournament: Gryffindor Girls
by Arabella Lily Potter
Summary: 30 years after the last Triwizard Tournament, it is re-instated but each school has a four person team. What happens when Lily Potter, Alyssa and Alexa Dursley-Potter and Dominique Weasley are chosen for Hogwarts Team? Will disaster strike? Quite AU!


_**Triwizard Tournament: Gryffindor Girls**_

_Chapter 1 - The Announcement_

The 6th year Gryffindors were sitting in a large compartment on the Hogwarts Express (half the compartments had been enlarged so they can hold more people), on the way to start the new school year. The group consisted of Lily Potter, Cassidy Thomas, Melanie Patil, Alexa and Alyssa Dursley-Potter (who had been adopted by Harry and Ginny Potter, along with their little sister Janessa, because their father, Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley, abused them for being witches), Dominique Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Fred Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander and Frank Longbottom. They were waiting for their newest prank against the Slytherins to be put into action. They had dropped lots of dungbombs under the seats of all the Slytherin compartments, then would colour everything red and gold, whilst Lily would conjour a banner saying _Lions eat Snakes for breakfast_. Later, Lily went to find her little sisters, 12 year old twins, Destiny and Hope Potter, who were both Gryffindors and going into their second year.

The students were sitting in the Great Hall when McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

'I have something I need to share. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. It is the first time the Tournament has been held in 30 years. The last one was infact, won by a Hogwarts champion, and I think I should tell you the whole story. But first, we should welcome our guests. We have the young men of Durmstrang, with their Headmaster, Mr. Viktor Krum, who took part in the last Triwizard Tournament'. A group of men walked in, wearing long fur capes, followed by the headmaster. 'Now, we have the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons academy, with their Headmistress, Gabrielle Delacour, the last Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour, now Weasley's younger sister'. A group of about 20 ladies walked in, including Louis' cousin Lucia, followed by Lily's Aunt Fleur's sister. 'Now, the last Triwizard Tournament ended in tragedy, and here is the story.' Lily, Hugo, Fred, Louis, Alexa and Alyssa knew what was coming next. Harry had the picture of him and the other champions in his study.

'30 years ago, the Ministry of Magic decided to reinstate the Tournament. When the old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore unveiled the Goblet of Fire, many students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang pur their names in for it. Normally, only one student from each school is chosen, but a Death Eater in disguise 'Confunded' it, so that there were two Hogwarts champions, and they were Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. The Beauxbatons champion was Fleur Delacour, now Weasley. The Durmstrang champion was famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. The first two tasks went by smoothly, but the third task ended in tragedy. It was a maze, and hidden in it was the Triwizard Cup. The person who got to that would win the Tournament. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter got to the Cup at the same time, and decided to take the cup together. Instead of transporting them back to Hogwarts, it took them to a graveyard. Waiting for them was Peter Pettigrew and the remains of Lord Voldemort. Mr. Diggory was murdered by the Killing Curse by Pettigrew, and Mr. Potter was tied to a grave stone, the grave stone of Lord Voldemort's muggle father. He was made to give his blood so it could be added to a potion that when Voldemort's remains were added, he would be restored to full power. Harry had to duel Voldemort himself, and when their spelles connected, Mr. Potter saw the spirit of his mother, father, a man that was murdered and of course, Cedric Diggory. Mr. Diggory asked Harry to bring his body back to his father. If you look in the Trophy Room, you will see the Triwizard Cup and a photo of Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Krum, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter at they 'Weighing of the Wands ceremony.'

'Sir, if my father was almost _fucking _murdered by You-Know-Who, and a fellow champion _was_ bloody murdered, then why the hell are they holding it here again?' Lily asked.

'Miss Potter, if you could please refrain from using bad language, I will happily answer your questions'.

'Sorry Headmistress, why are they holding it again if it so dangerous?'

'Because, Miss Potter, years ago, each school only had one champion, but this year, anyone wishing to put their name forward must form a team with another three people in either sixth or seventh year. So, it will be much safer with four on the teams, so there is not as much of a risk. Also, instead of having three smaller tasks, there will only be one big one, after the Easter holidats. Yes, it will still be dangerous, but it is no where near as dangerous, and we are setting an age limit on it just incase, but you enter at your own risk. Anyone in sixth year or above, must find another three team members who are willing to participate in the Tournament. Then write all four names on a piece of parchment, with the name of your school, and place the parchment in the Goblet of Fire. To stop people under sixth year entering, there will be a member of staff watching the Goblet at all times. The champions will be chosen tomorrow night at seven.' After some more talking, they were sent off to bed.

The next night, Lily, her cousins, and all their fellow Gryffindors were waiting in the Great Hall. Lily had entered the tournament with Alyssa, Alexa and Dominique. Melanie and Cassidy didn't want to enter so the other four Gryffindor Girls in 6th year entered it.

'Now, we are about to begin. I will just read out the names for the team captains place. The Durmstrang team captain is... Nikolas Loginov.' Nikolas got up and he and his team went into a chamber off the Great Hall.

'The Beauxbatons team captain is... Clarisse Beaufort'. Clarisse and her team got up and went to join the Durmstrang team.

'The Hogwarts Champion Team is... Lily Potter, Alyssa Dursley-Potter, Alexa Dursley-Potter and Dominique Weasley. This should be interesting. The Headmistress of Beauxbatons' own niece is competing for Hogwarts.' With that being said, a loud cheer erupted from every table in the hall, (and much to the girls surprise) even Slytherin. Lily, Alyssa, Alexa and Dominique got up and joined the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons teams.

The next morning, Lily's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ arrived.

_**Triwizard Champions**_

_The teams for the Triwizard Tournament have been chosen, and as a big surprise, the four members of the Champion Team for Hogwarts are all related to The Vanquisher Of The Dark Lord, Harry Potter. The team consists of his daughter Lily Potter, his second cousins/adopted daughters, Alyssa Dursley-Potter and Alexa Dursley-Potter and his niece, Dominique Weasley, all sixth year Gryffindors._

_**Lily Potter**_

_Lily Luna Potter is the eldest daughter and middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter. She has been described as 'a charming young lady, very much like her mother, but with her father's stubborn attitude, and is quite the mischief-maker.' by Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. She has two older brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus, both whom have graduated, and two twin younger sisters, Destiny Nymphadora and Hope Minerva Potter, who are in their second year at Hogwarts. She also has an adopted brother, Teddy Remus Lupin, her fathers godson. The five young Potters have all been in Gryffindor, following the footsteps of their parents. She is following in the footsteps of her father, who was one of the two Hogwarts' Champions last time the Triwizard Tournament took place._

_**Alexa and Alyssa Dursley-Potter**_

_Alexa Holly Dursley-Potter and Alyssa Heather Dursley-Potter were born to Melissa and Dudley Dursley, Harry Potters cousin. They have a younger sister Janessa Violet, who is in her fourth year. When Alexa and Alyssa, were 9, and showed some magical talent, as well as Janessa, who was 6 at the time, they were abused by their parents, so Harry and Ginny Potter adopted the three girls. They both are Gryffindors, like their third-cousins/adopted brothers and sisters James, Albus, Lily, Destiny and Hope. They are following in the footsteps of their adopted father, who was one of the two Hogwarts' Champions last time the Triwizard Tournament took place. Alyssa was described as a 'fun-loving, enthuastic student, who does well in all her classes, and is an absolutely amazing girl' and Alexa was described as a 'determined hard-working student, who can be rather stubborn at times, but we wouldn't change her in the slightest', both quotes are by Hogwarts Herbology Professor, and a close friend of the Potter and Weasley family, Professor Neville Longbottom._

_**Dominique Weasley**_

_Dominique Ginevra Jenevieve Weasley was born to Fleur and Bill Weasley. She has a older sister, Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, who graduated two years ago, and a younger brother, Louis Weasley, who is in his third year at Hogwarts. Dominique will be following in the footsteps of her mother, who was the Triwizard Champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She is a Gryffindor sixth year, along with Lily, Alyssa and Alexa. She is described as being 'a very intelligent and wonderful young lady, who is always well behaved and is top in most of her classes' by Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Dominique is also 1/8 Veela as her mother is 1/4 Veela, because of Dominique's Veela great-grandmother._

_We wish all the champions the very, very best in the Triwizard Task, which is due to be held on the 5th of May. Good luck girls! Do Hogwarts proud!_

Everyone sitting in the Great Hall was eating breakfast and talking quietly. Only the Gryffindors noticed the owl carrying a red envelope. A Howler.

'Oh no, We've got a Howler. We better open it. Cover your ears.' said Lily. At that moment the Howler exploded and everyone could hear the voice of a very angry Ginny Potter.

_'LILY LUNA POTTER ! ALEXA HOLLY DURSLEY-POTTER ! ALYSSA HEATHER DURSLEY-POTTER ! HOW COULD YOU ? I had to watch your father in the Triwizard Tournament when I was only 13. Your dad, well he was only 14 himself. You know what happened during the Third Task. It nearly killed me watching him having to fight for his life, and now I need to do the same for you three, as well as Dominique ! I can't believe this ! I am proud of you, but I can't help but wish you had at least let us know before your entered. No matter how mad and upset I may be, I will see you at the Task. Oh, Dominique, I would expect a Howler from your mum and dad. Your Mum is extremely worried. She is more upset than me, and your grandmother is furious. Good luck, my Lions'_

Just as Ginny mentioned Fleur, another Howler was delivered to the table. This time it was Fleur Weasley's voice that could be heard.

'_DOMINIQUE GINEVRA JENEVEIVE WEASLEY ! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ! You know what I went through in my seventh year. I had to fight for my life, competing against your Uncle 'Arry. In the third task, I almost died. I can't believe I am going to have to sit and watch my baby girl risk her life, as well as three of my nieces. ALYSSA, ALEXA ! My own nieces, LILY ! My niece AND god-daughter ! I have to watch the three of you fight many dangerous beasts. I am very very disappointed in all four of you ! I will be there to watch you, but don't think I am happy with you, Dominique. Girls, expect a Howler from your Nana Molly. Bonne chance, mes filles. Good luck, my girls._

The next Howler came from the girls' grandmother, Molly.

_DOMINIQUE GINEVRA JENEVIEVE WEASLEY! ALYSSA HEATHER DURSLEY-POTTER! LILY LUNA POTTER! ALEXA HOLLY DURSLEY-POTTER! I NEVER THOUGHT IT WAS THIS POSSIBLE TO BE SO ANGRY AT FOUR OF MY GRANDCHILDREN! I am a great-grandmother now. I don't have the time to be constantly worrying about you four this year. I never thought you would do this, escpecially not after what Harry and Fleur had to go through, as well as Viktor Krum. Cedric Diggory was murdered! That could be you! You know there are still people out there that would do anything to get back at this family because Harry destroyed You-Know-Who all those years ago. I had to bury one of my own sons, and I don't want to have to do it to any of my grandchildren! I will be there to watch the task but I am not happy with you in the slightest. Be safe, be strong! Good luck, make me proud._

The 5th of May came around pretty quickly, and the first task was just minutes away. Mr. Justin Winters - the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports - called around the teams from all three schools.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I can now reveal to you, the Triwizard Task! You are now allowed to be told what the task is, so can one member from each team, preferably the captain, put their hand in the bag, and take out one of the pieces of parchment.'

Nikolas, Clarisse and Lily all put their hands in the bag and pulled out a piece of looked at it and it said:

_Where you fly above the sky,_

_Where you can fall from high,_

_Take the note from the ring,_

_It will portkey you,_

_And be your clue._

'Off you go then, you will be called out a group at a time' Mr. Winters said, and at that moment, the first team were called.

'First to leave the starting point, is the dames de francais, the ladies of France.' Clarisse Beaufort and her team got up, left and all four members names were announced.

'Next we have люди России, the men of Russia' and Nikolas Loginov and his team got up, left and all four names were annonunced.

'And last, but certainly not least, we have the... Hogwarts Gryffindor Girls, Lily Potter, Alexa Dursley-Potter, Dominique Weasley and Alyssa Dursley-Potter'. As the four names were called, the girls got up and looked at the audience. Everywhere you looked, there was a swarm of Red and Gold (Gryffindor), Blue and Grey (Ravenclaw), Yellow and Black (Hufflepuff), or Green and Silver (Slytherin) scarfs. They saw Dominique's mum and dad, Bill and Fleur Weasley, as well as her big sister Victoire, Victoire's fiance Teddy Lupin, and her six month old daughter, Lucia Andromeda Lupin, and her little brother Louis, sitting with all his friends, the girls Uncle Charlie, and Aunt Regina, with their son Benjamin, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, with their daughters Molly and Lucy, who are in their third and first years, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, with Fred (fellow 6th year Gryffindor), and Roxanne, who is in her fourth year, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, with 7th year Gryffindor, and Head Girl, Rose and Hugo (another fellow sixth year Gryffindor), then Lily's mum and dad, and Alyssa and Alexa's adopted parents, Harry and Ginny, with James and his girlfriend, and Albus, as well as Destiny and Hope, who are second year Gryfifndor's, and Janessa, Alyssa and Alexa's little sister and a fourth year Gryffindor. Right at the end of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin family rows, was the oldest members of the family, Molly and Arthur Weasley, the girls grandparents.

'Girls, look at the clue, where does it mean?' Lily asked.

'Hellooo, flying, high, and ring? The QUIDDITCH PITCH!' Alyssa said, as though she was stating the obvious.

'Oh, yeah, quickly' Dominique shouted. Thankfully, the girls were all fairly good flyers, so they used the summoning charm to get their brooms, just like Harry did all those years ago, then they git in them and flew towards the Quidditch pitch. When they got there, they each checked one of the hoops, and when Alexa found it, she called the girls over, then they all grabbed on, so they could activate the portkey and be transported to the next location.

When they arrived at the next location, they found themselves where Azkaban used to be. Although the dementors had left years ago, it still had the sad, dreary atmosphere, and you still felt like you would never be happy again. The island was in the middle of the ocean. They girls looked at the parchment that said:

_To get home,_

_You must beware,_

_The dangers from high above,_

_Will stop you from leaving, _

_You must be brave,_

_and you must be strong,_

_Go north 10 feet,_

_and buried deep down,_

_you will find a box,_

_open it here and build the object,_

_to transport you back to Hogwarts. (A/N - I know the clues are rubbish, and by the way their not meant to be poems of any sort)_

Alexa was the first to finish reading, so she took out her wand and performed the _point me_ charm, to direct her North. She measured out 10 feet and walked onwards, and the other three girls followed her. Lily, being the best at transfiguration, transfigured a large stone into a shovel and started digging. She found a box with the Hogwarts emblem on the lid. When it was opened, a dementor and a dragon were released. There was another sheet of paper. It said:

_The beasts have been frozen,_

_until the last person finishes these instructions,_

_You must fight with the dementor,_

_in the only way possible,_

_you must battle a dragon,_

_get the Golden Egg,_

_and then when all four team members grab hold,_

_you will be home at Hogwarts,_

_but the dementor MUST be scared away._

As soon as the last person (Lily) was finished reading, the creatures were unfroze.

'Quick, Patronuses girls!' Alexa shouted.

'Expecto Patronum' was shouted by all four girls, and all of a sudden, there was a doe (Lily), a rabbit (Alyssa), a tiger (Dominique), and a horse (Alexa), chasing away the dementors. Next, they had to battle the dragon. Within minutes, Dominique, then Alyssa, had been knocked unconcious. Lily shot a conjunctivitus curse at the dragon, and that weakened it, then Lily and Alexa hit the dragon with many more jinxes, hexes and curses until it was blind, immobilised, and lost all senses. They then ran to get hold of Alyssa and Dominique and grabbed hold of the egg.

All four were transported back to Hogwarts, but instead of being greeted with a cheer, they were greeted by being surrounded in a giant dome, that they could not see out of or hear through, but everyone else could see in and hear them, with eight fully trained wizards, shooting curses at them.

'Lily, help me put them under the Body-Bind curse, that should hold them off for a few minutes, then you can run and get Madam Pomfrey to see to Dom and Alyssa' Alexa shouted.

'Petrificus Totalus' were heard being screamed from both girls. Once all eight wizard were under the spell, Lily ran to get Madam Pomfrey, who took the girls out of the dome, and got took to the Medical tent, just outside the dome. Once Dominique and Alyssa were away, the wizards started stirring, and then stood up firing curses at the two girls. All of a sudden, green lights were getting shot at Lily, but she was managing to dodge them. Alexa was putting up sheilds to protect them. When Lily looked up, she found she could now see outside the dome, and she saw all the Prfoessors struggling to take away the dome. Suddenly she realized who she was dueling with. The most wanted wizards in the world. The remaining Death Eaters. When the dome had been destroyed, all the Hogwarts Professors, as well as all the adults in the stadium, and the students that were of age, rushing down to help the girls. Alexa saw a green jet of light coming from a Death Eaters wand that hit Lily, then Lily's body going limp, falling into the arms of Ginny Potter, who started screaming whilst holding onto the body of her eldest daughter. She heard the same Death Eater shout 'I killed Harry Potter's daughter'.

'Not my sister, you fucking bastard' Alexa shouted. Then she saw a red light, then was in agonizing pain. She saw glimpses of all the best moments of her life.

_Leaving her real parents' home_

_Moving into the Potters_

_Her and Alyssa's 11th birthday_

_Them getting their Hogwarts letters_

_Starting Hogwarts_

_Janessa getting her Hogwarts letter_

_Getting a prefect badge_

_Sitting in the common room with Janessa after their last O.W.L_

_Getting her first kiss (from Scorpius Malfoy)_

_Getting her O.W.L results_

Then everything went black.

Alexa woke up in St. Mungos three weeks later. She opened her eyes, to peer into the eyes of her Aunt Hermione.

'Aunt Hermione, where's Mum? Dad? Teddy? Where's Lily? Is she alive? Is Alyssa ok? Where is she? How is Dominique? Is she ok?'

'Alexa dear, calm down. Your parents have just went to sleep for a while. They have barely slept since that duel. Alyssa and Dominique are fine, upset and worried, yes, but they are fine. As for Lily, well she's still in a coma.' Alexa started sobbing and was pulled into a hug from her Aunt.

'How long have I been out for?'

'Three weeks but -' she was cut out by cries of 'ALEXA!' from Ginny, Harry, Alyssa, Janessa, Dominique, Destiny, Hope, James, Albus, Nana Molly and Grandpa Arthur and all her other cousins, aunts and uncles.

'Alexa, my poor b-b-baby, h-h-how are you f-feeling' said Ginny, in between sobs.

'I'm fine Mum, don't worry. Can someone please explain what happened once I passed out? I've not got a clue what happened.' At this moment, baby Lucia started crying, so Victoire, still sobbing, left the room.

'Well, Lily was hit with a curse, and at first it seemed like the Killing Curse, but thankfully it wasn't, it was a curse to put her in a coma for a month. So she should be wakening up next week. Then you suffered twenty minutes of the Cruciatus curse but thankfully your ok now. Straight after that, my team of Aurors arrived and we caught all eight of the remaining Death Eaters. I still can't believe you managed to duel eight Death Eaters for nearly half an hour, live and win the Tournament.' said Harry

'WE WON!' Alexa shouted.

'Yes, Beauxbatons arrived back during the battle, and Durmstrang arrived just as we were capturing them.' said Harry

'Was the battle part of the actual tournament?' she asked.

'There was meant to be a duel, but the Death Eaters managed to get hold of some Polyjuice Potion, and them cast charms so no-one oculd get in. So yes, it was part of the tournament, just not with some Death Eaters.' said Victoire.

'Right Alexa, you better get some rest. We'll be back later.' and with that, Alexa fell fast asleep.

Just as promised, Lily woke up a week later. When she had been realeased from St. Mungo's, they went back to Hogwarts and went to the trophy room. Next to Harry's Triwizard Cup, and a photo of him, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor, was the newer cup, and a picture of all 12 champions.

_**List of Next Gen's kids**_

James Potter

Aimee Grace Potter

Jonathan Harry Potter

Albus Potter

Remus Colin Potter

Jessica Rose Potter

Lily Malfoy (Potter)

Alanna Ginevra Malfoy

Isabelle Narcissa Malfoy

Andromeda Jane Malfoy

Alyssa Creevey (Dursley-Potter)

Colin Aaron Creevey

David Michael Creevey

Alexa Longbottom

Darren Jack Longbottom

Chloe Alice Longbottom

Janessa Jones

Sophie Louise Jones

Destiny Kerr

Natalie Nicole Kerr

Jennifer Leah Kerr

Hope Martin

Rebekah Dariah Martin

Leona Erin Martin

Victoire/Teddy Lupin

Lucia Andromeda Lupin (mentioned in story)

Nymphadora "Dora" Fleur Lupin

Jack Remus Lupin

Dominique Henderson

Martin Louis Henderson

Gabrielle Victoire Henderson (same b/day as Vic, BOH)

Louis Weasley

Desiree Louise Weasley

_**A/N - Sorry about the Next Gen kids bit, but I've always wanted to put a Next Gen's Next Gen in, but only put in the Hogwarts Gryffindor Girls and their siblings in. R & R xx**_


End file.
